


She Can’t Have It Both Ways

by belivaird_st



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Barbara Minerva’s constant obsession on Diana overpowers her fling with Maxwell Lord.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva, Maxwell Lord/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	She Can’t Have It Both Ways

A mini satellite TV sits on her kitchen countertop broadcasting the latest news of the ‘mysterious lady’ known to most everyone as “Wonder Woman” who just rescued all the animals from a local pet shop called Furever Friends from a flood in the basement. Diana Prince smiles in front of the cameras with a large python draped over her muscular shoulders. The news reporter looks very nervous and stammers through his microphone while the reptile hisses and flicks its tail.

Barbara grabs a fistful of white corn POPs cereal straight out from the box and shoves them in her mouth, chewing and smacking loudly, never taking her eyes off the screen. Wonder Woman looks gorgeous in her red and blue golden plated uniform with those metal armbands and tall boots. Her lasso of truth hangs in a loop against one curved hip. _There she goes again. Diana looking too comfortable saving the world all the freaking time,_ Barbara thinks.

Filled with self loathing and instant jealousy, the cursed archeologist licks the sugary crumbs off her lips and snatches the remote to switch off the tv. She unfolds the carton flap of the Hood milk that’s left out and takes a swig of it before folding it back up.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Maxwell Lord greets pleasantly, walking in just a robe and briefs. He comes towards the annoyed woman and pats her on the head like she was a house cat.

“You’re still here?” Barbara jerks her head back. 

Max leans over her with a creepy grin.

“You wanted more of me last night,” he chuckles. 

Barbara growls and slams the box of cereal into him that makes him stumble and fall back. He takes the box and looks around the table.

“Where’s the prize? The toy? I’ll want to give it to Alistair...”

Barbara picks up the plastic gemstone ring off the table and catches the excited look on his face as he takes it from her.


End file.
